


Kiss Me in The Shadows

by andthwip



Series: Paging: Doctor Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hospital blow jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so sorry, M/M, Meeting the Parents, New Amsterdam AU, No Underage Sex, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Rimming, Smut, Sneaking Around, bucky and peter want to fuck steve, bucky is like 35 - 40? maybe?, kind of, may counts as the parent, peter is like 24 - 26?, tom is my spidey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: “Oh babe, that’s not fair is it? Leaving you all riled up when you’re not allowed to make yourself cum, I’m so bad to you, aren’t I, gorgeous?” Bucky licks a broad strip up the underside of his cock and Peter can’t help the little thrust his hips do into Bucky’s already waiting mouth, the older man loves how well he knows Peter’s body and its reactions.“N – No,” Peter’s voice is small, he sounds dazed, “You – You are so – so good. To. Me.”Bucky feels his heart start to swell and his dick twitch at the sincerity, “Gonna take care of you, and can you cum, alright sweetheart? You can cum, anytime you want to, and I’ll swallow every last drop.”AKA -The kind of, sort of, New Amsterdam AU if you squint no one asked for.





	Kiss Me in The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon_meringue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_meringue/gifts).



> I'm fucking trash. I've never written rimming before, I don't think and I've never really written fingering either so be kind!
> 
> Also we have decided to stan a swearing steve rogers.

Peter’s naked, face shoved down on top of the pillows, cute little ass in the air with his back dipped to give Bucky better access to his desperate hole while he fingers him open. Peter’s nimble fingers are curled into the sheets beneath him, whimpering as Bucky dropped a kiss to one of his cheeks as he pulls out, rubbing over the ring of tight muscle with the excess lube before thrusting back in a little harder.

 

“Buck,” Peter gasps, rutting backward on the other man’s fingers, meeting his movements, “St – Stop tea – teasin’ me.”

 

“But you’re so gorgeous like this Darlin’,” Bucky murmurs, moving to press more kisses up his spine, brushing over what he guesses is his prostate by the way Peter’s breath is punched out of him, “That your spot, Petey?”

 

Before Peter can even attempt to form a reply, Bucky dips his head to flatten his tongue over the rim of Peter’s hole, lapping over it desperately. He can taste the orange flavoured lube that he used to finger him open, Peter’s breath hitches again as he rocks backward onto Bucky’s tongue. He uses a spare hand to spread his a cheek further apart to get better access, he moves it in time alongside his finger, fucking and licking as much as he can.

 

The noises falling from Peter’s mouth ignite a flood of arousal that rushes through Bucky’s veins, his dick throbs painfully against the sweats he’s still wearing, a dark spot forming where the imprint of his cock-head is pressed against. He pulls back enough to blow cool air onto Peter, his whole-body jerks forward on its own as he grips the sheets with white knuckled pleasure.

 

Another loud moan rips its way from Peter’s throat as Bucky’s fingers skitter over his prostate again, then twisting down and out to just pump back in roughly, massaging his fingertips against it. Peter’s hand jolts from under him to grab the base of his leaking cock, a long string of pre-cum dripping from his slit onto the comforter.

 

Bucky wants to _drink_ all of it, but instead he just settles for thrusting his fingers in and out a few more times, grinding against his thigh. Peter sobs, a hand snaking up to clutch his own hair as he buries his face into the pillows. Bucky ruts his dick against the younger boy’s thigh harder, relieving some of the built-up pressure, he gasps against Peter at the feeling.

 

They both jump when Bucky’s phone starts to ring out from deep within the covers, he slips out with a lewd noise before he reaches to grab it, “S’Steve, think you can be quiet while I take this, darlin’?”

 

Peter nods furiously into the pillows and Bucky notices he’s still grasping the base of his cock, “Yes, Bucky.”

 

He slides the little green telephone to answer the call with an unlubed thumb, “Hey Stevie, what’s up?”

 

 

His voice is strained, he clears his throat before leaning in again, licking a quick little stripe across Peter’s fluttering, empty hole.

 

“I need you to come in,” Steve sighs into the receiver, too stressed to notice anything different, “M’really sorry Buck. But I need you to assist Stark on a surgery.” 

 

“That’s alright,” Bucky says as calmly as he can, balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear, he traces the muscle with his lubed fingers, Peter croaks almost soundlessly into the pillows, “I just need to grab a quick shower and I’ll be right there.”

 

Bucky watches Peter release his cock as it bobs between his legs, bouncing up against his stomach smearing the pre-cum. He pushes a single finger in this time, curling it up against Peter’s sweet spot and Bucky thinks he’s maybe biting the pillows as he lets a quiet moan slip by his lips. He grinds against Peter’s thigh again, sucking in a quiet breath, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Thanks,” Comes Steve’s voice that snaps him out of the Peter-induced-daze, he sounded genuinely relieved, as if Bucky wouldn’t move heaven and earth for his best friend and the hospital, “I owe ya one, pal.”

 

“Nothin’ new there, see you soon.” He laughs before hanging up, he chucks his phone back down onto the sheets, turning back to Peter, kissing his coccyx “M’Sorry gorgeous boy, I gotta go into work early.”

 

Twisting his finger deeper into Peter, brushing over that spot again that made the boy’s whole-body quiver. Peter lets out broken sob, “You – You’re gonna finish me, right? M’So close Buck…”

 

“I can’t Darlin’, I really gotta go,” He smirks, peppering kisses over his ass cheeks and twisting his fingers deeper into him, “No touching yourself when I’m gone alright?”

 

Peter whines high in his throat, while Bucky slips out of him as slow as he can giving a gentle smack to his ass. The younger boy rolls himself over so he’s facing forward propped up on his elbows, glancing at Bucky in disbelief, his eyes hooded, face tracked with tear stains, still hard as a rock and flushed against his stomach. Bucky thinks he might cry.

 

But Peter still looks absolutely delicious like this, completely _ruined_ and _his_.

 

Bucky worries his bottom lip, he told Steve he wouldn’t be too long getting to Lehigh, but the thought of leaving Peter made his heart ache.

 

“Stay here? Shower, eat the leftover Pad Thai in the fridge before your shift?” Bucky offers, knee crawling to next to him, “I mean, only if you want to… Makes sense since I’m closer to work and no point goin’ back to go back in a few hours.”

 

He curses himself for sounding so stupid.

 

Peter looks shy anyway as he nods, looking up at him with warm chocolate eyes, “If you don’t mind?”

 

“Course not, I just offered didn’t I, Darlin’?” Bucky whispers into his hair, pressing a wet kiss to his forehead.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

“Wan’ – wan’ you t’fuck me,” Peter mewls quietly into Bucky’s neck, biting into the soft skin below his pulse, “Please, Bucky, please...”

 

It’s around one am, three hours into Peter’s graveyard shift and seven into Bucky’s. He’s sitting back, Peter hedging around his hips with his knees, Bucky’s white overcoat and stethoscope hanging abandoned on a stand filled with medical supplies for the Emergency Department.

 

Bucky smirks as he leans in, licking the smaller boy’s earlobe, grinding his aching cock up against his, Peter whimpers clutching his hands tighter into the hair at the bottom of Bucky’s neck, kissing the bite mark.

 

“We’re at work, Darlin’,” Bucky laughs, peppering kisses to Peter’s cheek, “Did I leave you too riled up to function?”

 

Bucky would be lying if he said he didn’t quickly jerk one out in the shower before his shift, the kid was just a walking, talking wet dream. Especially after leaving him so wrecked and shivering with oversensitivity in his bed.

 

Peter nods frantically, “Ye - Yes, Doctor Barnes… Please…”

 

And fuck, if that doesn’t make him impossibly harder, feeling a spurt of pre-cum leak into his boxers.

 

He thinks that this may not be the smartest place to hole up for a midnight quickie, quickly flits through his mind but is soon forgotten when he catches a glimpse of Peter licking over his red, puffy lips.

 

“Oh, Petey…” Bucky coos, taking a good look at the boy in front of him, he still isn’t prepared for the level of gorgeous Peter looks when he’s ruined this, “Look at you, just look at you, so gorgeous Darlin’.”

 

He’s absolutely wrecked, his normally perfect curls dishevelled and sticking up in all directions from Bucky running his hands through it and tugging it on just the _right_ side of painful, the way he knows Peter likes. The boy’s doe-like chocolate eyes are blown, thick dick straining against the thin fabric of the blue scrubs he’s wearing. Bucky can see the curve of his cock in Peter’s scrubs, even when he’s not hard. As if he’s committed what Peter’s junk looks like to memory, it sends a dirty shiver down his spine. Peter whimpers again at the praise, thrusting his hips against Bucky’s aching cock in his slacks.

 

Bucky knows they shouldn’t dry hump their way to orgasm like this, they can’t spend the rest of their shift in cum stained clothes – another six hours for them both, and there’s no hiding any kind of stain on scrubs. But the way Peter’s panting, rubbing himself desperately against him, shifting his hips ever so slightly enough to get some, any kind of friction on his swollen cock makes Bucky think otherwise. He wants to get his mouth on him, swallow him down until he’s a crying, bubbling mess, cumming down Bucky’s throat in hot, thick bursts.

 

The thought of tasting Peter on his tongue for the rest of the night, drives him _wild_ with _want_.

 

Peter yelps when Bucky grabs his perfect little ass, squeezing as he hoists him up and lying them back on the bed so that his knees are at either side of his hips again, but this time Bucky’s on his back. Peter hovering over the top of him, he likes having the illusion of control over Bucky, his hands move from Peter’s ass and slide up his back to grip his neck and pull him down into a dirty open-mouthed kiss all tongues and teeth, Peter moans and brushes one of Bucky’s nipples through his shirt. He gasps into Peter’s mouth, grabbing a hold of his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

Bucky lets out what can only be described as a growl, as a warning and Peter submits to him easily, following him when Bucky moves them so he’s towering over the smaller boy’s lithe body, caging him in with his arms at either side of his head and slotting his knee between Peter’s legs, allowing him to rub his aching dick against it for friction Bucky knows is barely there but he _loves_ when Peter’s this desperate to get off. There’s already a tiny dark spot forming on the outside of his scrubs where his cock is pressed against and Bucky’s mouth fucking waters at the sight, Peter must be absolutely soaking through his boxers with pre-cum.

 

“So responsive,” Bucky murmurs and bows press into his mouth, “So good just for me.”

 

“Wan’ be your good boy,” Peter preens arching upward, his eyes fluttering closed when one of Bucky’s hands slip just under his blue waistband, thumbing tantalizingly slowly over the kempt hair there, “Jus’ yours, Buck.”

 

Peter’s breath hitches in his throat, he lets out a pathetic whine as he tries to roll his hips to get Bucky to just touch him where he needs it most.

 

Bucky gently removes his hand and starts to push the scrubs down Peter’s legs to his ankles – because even if he wants to take his damn time taking this gorgeous boy in front of him apart, he can’t because this has to be quick-ish so they can go back to work, people will be looking for him since Steve has gone home for the night. He drops down to mouth at Peter over his underwear, he feels another drip of pre-cum leak through onto his lips pulling back just enough to let Peter see him lick the smear off himself. Running a palm over Peter’s dick so lightly that Bucky’s not sure if he’s actually touching the boy or if he’s just hovering above him, he starts to pull Peter’s boxers down and watching intently as his glistening red cock slaps angrily against his stomach. Peter reaches to shimmy out of his tunic, throwing it to the floor and Bucky reaches to tweak a blush nipple.

 

“Dripping for me already Pete,” Bucky moans, jerking him in his hand a few times, smearing pre-cum all over his length, “I must’ve left you in a bad way earlier when I had to leave for work?”

 

Peter nods eagerly, twitching his hips upward against Bucky’s lip, in the hope of getting the other man to suck him into his mouth, “Yes, needed t – to cum so badly but I didn’t – didn’t touch m’self.”

 

“Oh babe, that’s not fair is it? Leaving you all riled up when you’re not allowed to make yourself cum, I’m so bad to you, aren’t I, gorgeous?” Bucky licks a broad strip up the underside of his cock and Peter can’t help the little thrust his hips do into Bucky’s already waiting mouth, the older man loves how well he knows Peter’s body and its reactions.

 

“N – No,” Peter’s voice is small, he sounds dazed, “You – You are so – so good. To. Me.”

 

Bucky feels his heart start to swell and his dick twitch at the sincerity, “Gonna take care of you, and can you cum, alright sweetheart? You can cum, anytime you want to, and I’ll swallow every last drop.”

 

And then he’s got Peter’s dick is in his mouth, right down until his nose hits his pubes. Bucky hollows his cheeks, bobbing as he presses his thumb against Peter’s perineum, massaging it in time with his movements. Peter has to stuff his mouth with his fingers so he isn’t loud enough for someone outside to hear them, Bucky pulls back and laps at the beading pre-cum on the head, his tongue dipping in to taste more of it. He swallows around the younger boy, making his back arch off the bed again. 

 

Pulling off enough to focus on the sensitive tip, Bucky jerks off the rest of Peter’s beautiful cock. Licking and sucking around the head sloppily, Peter’s back is arched so dangerously that Bucky thinks it must hurt for him to be wound so tight. He swirls his tongue, a loud broken moan making its way from Peter’s throat, past the digits in his mouth. Bucky grips Peter’s slim hip with the hand that was massaging his perineum, the loss of feeling makes the smaller boy whimper as Bucky’s hand slips up to press Peter’s body back into the bed.

 

Bucky ducks his head, licking another generous strip from the sensitive bit of skin, up the crease of his balls and over the vein on the underside of his cock. Peter tries to buck his hips, but the way the other man’s holding him down makes it almost impossible. Fingers drops from Peter’s mouth; he wipes them carelessly on the bed before knotting them in Bucky’s perfectly styled hair.

 

“Cl - Close,” Peter warns, his eyes screwed tightly, a few tears starting to track down his flushed cheeks, “Fuck, m’so close Buck...”

 

“Open your eyes gorgeous, I want you look at me when you cum,” Bucky’s voice is low, gravelly and he barely recognises it as his own, he feels another dribble of pre-cum on his tongue as he lowers his mouth to finish Peter off.

 

His eyes flutter open half way, “Please, please - Wanna cum. Make me cum, please…”

 

“You can do it,” Bucky all but growls at him, “You can cum for me, Darlin’.”

 

Peter blubbers a warning, hips stuttering upward as he lets his orgasm rip through him and into Bucky’s magic mouth. He kicks his leg out unintentionally with the force of his orgasm, it connects with one of the shelving units that contains sterile syringes and tongue depressors behind Bucky, it falls with an alarming metallic clang, supplies scattered everywhere. Bucky tries his best to swallow him down without choking laughing, Peter’s looking at him through hooded eyes, panting and letting out a strangled sort of noise that could be a laugh.

 

When Bucky’s licked and sucked all of the remaining cum from Peter’s length and he’s squirming from oversensitivity, he pulls back and presses kisses all the way up his flushed body. He pauses to flick his tongue over both of his sensitive nipples. He groans, an aftershock tremor overtaking his body. Bucky grins down at the younger boy, his curly hair matted to his forehead, a rosy flush tinting its way down his neck and chest.

 

He kisses Peter, slow and languid. One of his hands smoothing over his side, he sighs, sated and content as he kisses Bucky back.

 

“I owe you an orgasm,” Peter giggles breathlessly against Bucky’s mouth, “A mind blowing one.”

 

“Yours are always mind blowin’, Darlin’.” Bucky rumbles with a cheeky smirk, his thumbs caressing the soft skin of his hips.

 

They’re ripped apart from their daze as the door handle rattles as someone tries to open it, Peter’s eyes go wide as he scrambles for his abandoned clothes, shoving Bucky away so he can try and pull them back on.

 

“Hello?” Comes a deep voice from behind the door, “Is everything alright in there?”

 

There’s a quick three rap knock next, “Hello?”

 

“St – Steve!?” Bucky shouts, helping Peter with his clothes.

 

“Buck? Is that you?” Steve grumbles through the door, “What happened in there, are you alright?”

 

“Everything’s good pal, I was just grabbing stuff for – for uh – Bruce and I – uh, the door must’ve locked behind me and I got a scare so – the – the uh, the thing – it fell and now stuff is everywhere…”

 

There’s a beat of silence before Steve heaves a sigh, the two boys are stuck in place, staring at each other with wide eyes before they hear Steve’s key card beep against the reader and the door opens.

 

Peter looks like a deer caught in headlights as the door opens, still blushing a deep red, his hair is a mess. Bucky can’t help the crawl of arousal through his veins at the thought of them being caught, he also doesn’t have enough time to tell Peter his tunic is round the wrong way before Steve’s facing them from the doorway, quickly shutting the door behind him when he sees the state the two of them are in, the three of them crammed uncomfortably into the small space.

 

Bucky grabs his overcoat up from under a box of tongue depressors that had fallen to the floor, as he tries to hide the obvious tenting that’s still happening in his slacks.

 

“Hey Steve…” Bucky trails off awkwardly, trying to step in front of Peter and shield him from the awkwardness, “You’re here late…”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Steve fumes, staring the two of them down and then pinching the bridge of his nose, “Are you seriously having quickies in the janitors cupboard, Bucky? With one of the residents!? What god damn age are you!?”

 

“Look – Steve,” Bucky begins, reaching out for his friends shoulder but he flinches away and oh, he’s _that_ mad, “I was going to tell you about it…”

 

Steve drops his head into his hands, groaning in frustration behind his fingers, biceps bulging dangerously against the navy shirt he’s wearing.

 

“I’m so sorry Doctor Rogers – Sir, I – It was my idea!” Peter all but wails at Steve, “I didn’t mean any disrespect to you or your hospital or anything else – I love my job. I really love my job… Please don’t fire me!”

 

“Sweetheart, it’s alright.” Bucky says, interrupting his meltdown, his voice soothing as he rubs a hand down his back before pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips by the waist, squeezing his hips as he does.

 

Peter’s eyes widen when he realises what they’re doing in front of Steve, he tries to yank himself away from Bucky but the arm he’s got around him keeps him planted to the floor, “Go get yourself cleaned up and I’ll talk to Steve about this, alright?”

 

The younger boy nods slowly, worrying his still swollen bottom lip between his teeth as he looks between the two older men. “M’Real sorry, Doctor Rogers.”

 

Steve waves a large paw, dismissing him, “Give yourself a shake and fix your uniform before you go back to your department, Mister Parker. This is not a good look for you in this hospital.”

 

“Ye – Yes sir,” He agrees not being able to catch Steve’s blazing baby blue’s, yanking open the door and fleeing to the nearest bathroom.

 

“Pet names, Buck?” Steve asks ludicrously crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against another shelving unit, “Not your usual style.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Stevie, but it’s been nice just having it between us,” Bucky explains, suddenly bashful, “It’s different. With Pete.”

 

“That part’s alright,” Steve says finally meeting his eyes, they only contain a small amount of disappointment, he’ll take that as a win, “But if this gets out… It could damage his career before it’s even began. He doesn’t deserve that. There’d be a whole investigation into all of us, the hospital. Imagine what they’d say about him? And you, you could lose your job, Buck. I wouldn’t be able to help you, neither would Fury or Coulsen on the board.”

 

“I never even thought of that...” Realisation dawning on Bucky that the whole of Peter’s future could be compromised by their sex life, there’s a pain that flits through his chest that he ignores, changing the subject before he thinks of doing something completely stupid, “So you’re not mad at me?”

 

“Nah, ‘course I’m not mad.” Bucky feels himself relaxing at Steve’s half smirk until he carries on, “I’m fucking _furious_ you disrespected the hospital like this. You owe me. Big time. And you’re lucky it wasn’t Fury that walked in on this – who is prowling around here like a vulture looking for you for some budget spreadsheet Stark managed to get you to do for him, by the way!”

 

Bucky curses under his breath, he’d forgotten he promised Fury that spreadsheet earlier on in the evening, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks, “I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“You’re damn right you will. And so will your little heathen, Parker.” Steve laughs but it’s almost humourless, dropping the defensive stance and scrubbing a hand over his face, “Just please – Don’t fuck somewhere so out in the open, alright? You have an office for a reason.”

 

Bucky cracks a grin at the insinuation, “We didn’t actually fuck, y’know. Help me clean up this mess and I’ll tell you about why this is actually all _your_ fault.”

 

Steve punches his shoulder and Bucky lets out a snort, they kneel down to pack the supplies back into the allocated boxes, thankfully all still wrapped in their sterile outer packaging, “Maybe next time you could join in, Stevie.”

 

Bucky watches amused as the colour drains from the Medical Directors face.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time though, pal would it?”

 

“Shut up, Buck. Just hurry up and help me get this shit cleaned up will ya? Damn Ass Hat.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

At the end of their shift, Bucky texts Peter to say that he’s waiting for him in the car on the staff level of the multi-storey, he replies to him quickly:

 

_“Be out soon, grabbing my stuff and saying bye to Nat. x”_

 

Bucky grins at the screen before putting his phone into charge via the USB port beside his steering wheel. He chooses a playlist that he thinks Peter would like, filled with chilled indie melodies that he likes to listen to. 

After a few moments the passenger side door opens and Bucky jolts to attention, he might have slightly dozed a little while waiting on the younger boy. He clambers in, shoving his backpack into the footwell and leaning over the arm rest to give Bucky a lazy kiss.

 

“Breakfast at that place you love?” Bucky offers, putting the car into drive.

 

Peter yawns, “Uh, thanks but m’okay, I jus’ wanna sleep if that’s okay?”

 

“Of course, it is Sleepyhead,” Bucky jests softly as he takes them out of the parking lot, “My place or I can drop you off at your apartment?”

 

He glances to Peter in the passenger side, his cheeks are flaming red as he shyly looks over to Bucky, “Do you want to come over to mine?”

 

“If that’s what you want.” He reaches his hand over to cover Peter’s and squeezes.

 

“I still live with my Aunt…” Peter says quietly, eyes shifting to look out the window at the passing scenery, “Does that – uh, does that bother you?”

 

“No – No, of course not,” Bucky reassures, “I’d love to meet the woman who raised such a ‘handsome and charming young man’, to quote Misses Lopez in bay three.”

 

“Shut up!” Peter snorts, cheeks turning rosy again.

 

The rest of the car journey is quiet between them after Peter taps in his ZIP Code into the SatNav, just the calm sounds of whatever band was playing from Bucky’s Spotify. Peter falls asleep a few times, but jerks awake when his head falls too far down the window, Bucky can’t help the clench of his heart when he sneaks a few glances his way.

 

Finding a parking space outside of Peter’s apartment complex is easier than he thought, quickly nabbing a guest space. It’s a pale red brick building with fire escapes littering the front centre in a downward line, the apartment itself is on the lower of midrange but still nice enough. Bucky had dropped Peter off a few times before, after shifts or after he’d stayed with Bucky. He cuts the engine and gives Peter a gentle shake on the shoulder, he slowly blinks back the sleep from his eyes, stretching his arms over his head while he yawns.

Bucky gets the door for him and grabs his backpack from the footwell, Peter blushes and lets Bucky wrap an arm around his shoulders and press a firm kiss to his temple.

 

Peter leans into Bucky’s chest in the elevator up to the fifth floor, he watches the younger boy nuzzle into his neck in the mirror, trying to fight back sleep. It’s half past eight in the morning and Peter’s been awake for god knows how long, Bucky rubs his hand up and down his back soothingly, he whines a little murmuring, “Is’nice.” The older man chuckles, brushing his fingers lightly over the back of his neck in the way he knows comforts Peter.

 

The elevator dings, the doors parting to let them out. Peter shakes himself a little and takes Bucky’s hand. His apartment is a few doors away from the elevator and Bucky watches as he sleepily digs his keys out of the front pocket of his backpack. The lock clicks open and straight away Bucky’s hit with a smell that he can’t quite pinpoint, he follows Peter inside. He hangs his bag on the rack and toes off his sneakers. Bucky shrugs off his coat and hangs it up next to Peter’s bag, toeing off his own black wingtips.

 

He waits as Peter goes into the kitchen to greet his aunt his voice perks up, losing the lingering remnants of sleep from the elevator. He hears Peter tell her that there’s someone here for her to meet, she all but shrieks and Peter lets out a howl of laughter before letting her know that she looks great.

 

Peter remerges a few minutes later with a twinkle in his eye, “Aunt May’s making breakfast taco’s, hope you’re hungry?”

 

Bucky smiles warmly and nods, “Never had a breakfast taco.”

 

“What!” Peter exclaims, his eyes widen, “May – May! The man’s never had a breakfast taco!”

 

He chuckles as he perches himself down on the edge of the couch, hands in his lap awkwardly as who Bucky can only assume is Aunt May pokes her head around the corner of the doorframe, a bold pair of gold rimmed glasses perched on her scrunched-up nose. Bucky waves awkwardly at her and she cracks a grin, moving out of the door frame, kitchen towel and all, so she can extend a hand to shake Bucky’s over the back of the couch.

 

“I’m James Barnes,” Bucky introduces himself, “I’m the deputy Medical Director at Lehigh.”

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Doctor Barnes. Peter doesn’t shut up about you or Doctor Rogers’ successes.” May laughs, waving the towel in her free hand dismissively.

 

Bucky chuckles, “He’s one of the best residents we have, if not _the_ best.”

 

“He loves his job; this is all he’s ever wanted to do. What happened with Ben only spurred him on more to help people,” May says sadly, “I’m very proud of him.”

 

Bucky quirks an eyebrow, he’s never heard Peter talk about anyone called Ben. Regaining his composure, Bucky quickly fills the silence, “He’s very good at his job and anywhere would be lucky to have such a bright young man, he’s quite the hit with the older patients.”

 

They eat at their breakfast tacos at the kitchen table, Bucky thinks this might be the best breakfast food he’s ever had. Especially whatever secret ingredient Peter’s put in them, he won’t tell but Bucky knows he’d manage to get it out of him later if he tried hard enough. The three of them talk about the hospital, food, music, and eventually May has to leave for work. She ruffles Peter’s hair and kisses him on the cheek before doing the same to Bucky, he laughs, out of shock but the sentiment is not unwelcomed.  

 

Peter begins to yawn again and Bucky suggests that he catches a few hours before heading back in tonight at ten o’clock. He rinses off the plates and loads them into the dishwasher for Peter as he goes to change into sweats and a hoodie, Bucky pulls him in under his chin and rubs his back. The younger boy hums sleepily into Bucky’s neck again, he sways them both on their feet.

 

“Get yourself into bed, Pete.” Bucky whispers in his ear, “I’ll even tuck you in and I’ll see you tonight at work, yeah?”

 

He laughs but it quickly turns into another yawn, “Wan’ you to stay ‘n’ spoon me.”

 

Bucky presses another kiss to his forehead, “If you’re sure Darlin’?”

 

Peter nods and guides them to his bedroom, he climbs into the double bed, watching through sleepy eyes as Bucky loosens his tie and then unbuttons his shirt hanging it on the door handle, undoes his belt and lets his slacks fall to his ankles. He steps out of them and Peter shifts over in the bed to give Bucky space to get in.

 

Peter’s bedroom is very, well, _Peter_ , some old torn posters of bands and movies Bucky’s never heard of litter the walls. There’s a couple of guitars hanging from wall mounts, comic books piled on his desk next to his open and strewn medical book collection on either side of his laptop.

 

“May’ll get back around five, so I’ve set an alarm for like four?” Peter mumbles as he scoots into Bucky’s waiting arms.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Bucky whispers into his hair, “Hey, I wanted to speak to you about earlier, I spoke to Steve and told him everything. I mean, he’s not mad about us or even that disappointed, he’s just concerned about you.”

 

 “Oh,” Peter’s voice is small, “What about me?”

 

“If someone who wasn’t Steve is found out about this and reported us then there would be trouble, your character would be called into question and nowhere would probably take you on as a doctor,” Bucky sighs, squeezing Peter tighter in his arms, “I’d lose my position at the hospital and most likely be struck off for taking advantage of you…”

 

“I feel like there’s a but coming?” Peter grips Bucky tighter.

 

“No, no buts. Just this perfect little booty,” Bucky reassures, peppering another few kisses into his hair and reaching down to gently swat at his ass.

 

Peter hums in agreement, “Doctor Rogers really isn’t mad?”

 

“Nope, even said next time just to use my office,” Bucky says with a half smirk.

 

Peter snorts, looking up at him, tired eyes turning a few shades darker, “Oh really? Gonna bend me over your desk, _Doctor_ Barnes?”

 

“If you’re a good boy then maybe,” Bucky smirks, “Or maybe even Doctor Rogers could bend you over my desk while I watch.”

 

Peter moans, his hips shifting forward to grind against Bucky’s thigh, his breath shallow, “Or you could fuck each other and I could watch…”

 

“You’re so filthy, Darlin’,” Bucky coos with a dirty smirk, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Go to sleep, you can give me a mind-blowing orgasm when we wake up, just like you promised.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so shit, Lemon! I tried and I might make this into a kinky Doctor series with a few parts (this part, bucky's promised mind blowing orgasm and then the two of them with Steve?). I hope this makes you smile, even a little bit. :)
> 
> I also wanted to give you something that's at least 5k of words, I've never published this many words! 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcomed.
> 
> Or give me abuse here:
> 
> http:://w0lvesbane.tumblr.com


End file.
